<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пирожное с кучей взбитых сливок by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259506">Пирожное с кучей взбитых сливок</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020'>fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини от G до T Starbucks and Evanstan 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Пирожное с кучей взбитых сливок</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они оба любят свой новый холодильник. Большой, черный, молчаливый. В него влезает столько продуктов, что хватает на неделю. А еще у него отличная дверь.</p><p>– Бак! Баки!</p><p>– Не ори, я на кухне.</p><p>– Добавь в список покупок удобрение для суккулентов. Список примагничен к дверце покемоном.</p><p>– Прости, что?</p><p>– Закончился волшебный эликсир для Роксаны.</p><p>– Можешь же говорить нормально, когда хочешь.</p><p>– Чего нормального в том, что ты зовешь гребаный кактус Роксаной?</p><p>– Не выражайся при даме, Стиви. Ну, я в маркет. Принесу тебе пирожное, если будешь себя хорошо вести.</p><p>– То, что с кучей взбитых сливок?</p><p>– Ага. И что непонятного в посыле хорошо себя вести? Почему ты все еще одной ногой не в постели и не ждешь меня там?</p><p>– Список не забудь, Казанова.</p><p>Стив рисует на стикере раздутый от важности смайлик и прикрепляет его магнитом-сердечком.</p><p>Они оба любят писать и оставлять записки, их друзья тоже. Клинт нацепил на дверцу мишень ядреного зеленого цвета, Наташа – распечатанную на принтере картинку с котятами адской наружности, Тони – ванильную открытку с попугаями-неразлучниками. Тони такой романтик, хоть и скрывает это.</p><p>Баки возвращается с пирожным, и они со Стивом проводят немалое количество веселых минут в постели. Они бы не вылезали из нее до вечера, но Стива вызывают в Башню.</p><p>Одиночные миссии не радуют Баки, зато радуют Стива. Баки не разрешает многое из того, что экономит уйму времени. Он перестраховщик во всем, что касается лихачества Капитана Америки.</p><p>На дверце холодильника появляется новая записка: «Не забудь надеть парашют». Стив читает и кивает, мол, я все понял, слушаюсь и повинуюсь.</p><p>Наивный паренек из Бруклина надеется, что его друг – лох. Останется дома и утеряет контроль. Баки звонит Романофф.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>– Приготовиться к высадке, – командует пилот. – До точки сброса пять минут.<p>Стив встает и потягивается: наконец-то можно размяться. Высадка пройдет в пустыне, где на мили только ящерицы и змеи, а они – неблагодарные зрители. Щит Стив берет в руку – он самортизирует удар о песок.</p><p>Группа огневой поддержки хихикает. Здоровенные мускулистые мужики, ростом под два метра, не должны издавать такие звуки. Стив оборачивается и пытается понять, что такого смешного у него за спиной. За его спиной давится смехом второй пилот.</p><p>– Что? – удивленно спрашивает Стив.</p><p>– Простите, капитан, – козыряет командир группы. – Мы вынуждены позвонить мисс Романофф и мистеру Барнсу.</p><p>– Объяснитесь, командир? – сурово хмурится Стив. Он не первый день в армии и уверен, что просто так солдаты хихикать не будут.</p><p>– Нам передали сообщение, – аккуратно начинает тот.</p><p>– Подробнее, – терпеливо советует Стив.</p><p>– У вас на костюме на спине написано, что если мы прочитаем эту надпись, то, при всем уважении, сэр, вы собрались прыгнуть без парашюта, и вам дома пиздец. Также там два номера телефона и угрозы нам в случае, если мы умолчим про инцидент.</p><p>Пилоты отгораживаются от салона дверью, за которой начинают в голос смеяться. Стив гордо выпячивает подбородок и прыгает. Без парашюта, под дружный одобрительный свист и громкое «Так его, вашего Барнса, Капитан!». Потому что он – «упертый сопляк из Бруклина».</p><p>Да, сэр.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Естественно, если не члены группы, то камеры, установленные Черной Вдовой, обо всем докладывают Баки. Он встречает Стива и с порога объясняет, что не стоило пренебрегать правилами, а стоило прислушаться и быть послушным.<p>Стив улыбается и протягивает Баки пирожное с кучей взбитых сливок, словно выкидывает белый флаг. Иногда нужно сдаться на милость победителя, который к своему пленному относится в рамках Женевской конвенции.</p><p>Баки устало вздыхает и молча показывает в сторону спальни.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>